Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/28 March 2012
11:27 <1999bug> Back 11:27 ... 11:28 Front 11:29 hello 11:30 Hi. 11:30 what has ben going on? 11:30 Special:Contributions/75.22.137.158|75.22.137.158]] is obsessed with anime. 11:31 Nothing much. 11:31 ps; anyone know JEGOJANG - from youtube .? 11:31 Broken link! 11:31 * 11:31 yep lol 11:31 <1999bug> I do 11:31 No. 11:31 <1999bug> I'm subscribed. =P 11:31 I do not. 11:32 legojang is a herofectory reviewer. he hes done them all! 11:32 <1999bug> He also makes MOCs 11:32 i bought fangpyre truck ambush!! 11:32 its awesome! 11:32 <1999bug> And he also does URC on his other channel 11:32 really goos mocs 11:32 and huge 11:33 <1999bug> And he has a few other channels that rule 11:33 <1999bug> =P 11:33 Ive got a new greeting 11:33 ok 11:33 Expelliarmus! 11:33 what is it 11:33 ok 11:33 Tada! 11:33 11:33 oh 11:34 so far i didn't realise how many herofectory i had its like 15 now im more font of it. 11:34 ok 11:35 are all theese peoplr new? and um 'hi' 11:35 Im not new 11:35 Well im like a month or 2 new... 11:35 But almost everyone knows me 11:35 im not new 11:36 ok hi. 11:36 hi 11:36 you judt dont know me 11:36 just* 11:36 And did u know me before today? 11:36 me? 11:36 i was kick-banned scince like 1/12/12 11:36 oh wow 11:36 why 11:36 because of cm4s 11:37 ok 11:37 sombody made a page...[Category:Trivia] 11:37 ok 11:37 for some reason i dont know 11:37 what does that mean? 11:38 what 11:38 he would kickbann me for no real reason and i checked in the rules, 11:38 oh 11:38 maybey spamming 11:38 ? 11:38 and i need proof for anyone to belive. 11:38 oh 11:39 ask him he will be here soon 11:39 im gonna have to watch out for that person. 11:39 ya 11:39 hell just bann me 11:39 hes here all there time 11:40 i know- i dont know why he like hates me. 11:40 oh 11:40 its weird 11:40 i know him 11:40 well 11:41 imma gonna slip out for a while (ba) 11:41 ok 11:41 how didu make 11:41 ba 11:41 that 11:42 Its (ba) 11:42 how tho 11:42 ba+ 11:42 () 11:42 ok 11:42 (ba+) 11:42 = (ba) 11:43 (ba) 11:43 You did it 11:43 ya 11:43 (ninja) 11:43 (knight) 11:44 hi (ninja) 11:44 ehe i do love the (ba) 11:44 its T 11:45 (ba) 11:45 (lol) there is a page with all of them. useally some one hes the link. 11:45 http://ninjagosnake.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago Snake Wiki 11:46 (hammer) 11:46 how do u make that one 11:46 lol = () 11:46 ( lol ) 11:46 (lol) 11:46 (lol) 11:46 yep 11:47 User blog:ColelovezMintz Hayward Greenlees/Do you like me?#WikiaArticleComments 11:47 (batman) 11:47 (robin) 11:47 aww 11:48 (|-o-|) 11:48 tie fighter 11:48 (caka) 11:48 (cake) 11:48 |-o-| 11:48 (cake) 11:48 yess theres cake now11 11:49 yup 11:49 (mario) 11:49 (mario) 11:49 its a me mario ho hoo 11:49 hehe 11:49 (vader 11:49 (vader) 11:49 (vader) 11:49 (stormtrooper) 11:50 :( 11:50 (nintendo) hmm try just making stuff up and see if it exists 11:50 ya 11:50 (cat) 11:50 (candy) 11:50 (zombie) 11:50 (monster) 11:50 (ninja) < knew this 11:50 ya me too 11:51 anyone can warn someone. 11:51 it changed. (dance) 11:51 (yellowdancingman) 11:51 (penguin) 11:51 look on my profile it awesome 11:51 yikes look what we;ve become!! /\ 11:51 (User_blog:ColelovezMintz_Hayward_Greenlees/Do_you_like_me?#WikiaArticleComments) 11:51 ya 11:52 look at my blog too 11:52 11:52 ya i have him 11:53 did u look at my blog? 11:53 no userpage 11:53 gifs are fun 11:53 ya 11:54 what do u mean no webpage 11:54 userpage* 11:54 no,userpage 11:54 i have one 11:55 what so like add to who ever has a undone userpage? 11:55 look at the link above 11:55 ((User_blog:ColelovezMintz_Hayward_Greenlees/Do_you_like_me?#WikiaArticleComments)) 11:55 i just looked at mine and founed out i have over 500 edits!!! 11:55 ok 11:55 ya 11:56 almost 400 11:56 look at it 11:56 ya 11:56 390! 11:56 i dont have much 11:56 74:d 11:56 :( 11:56 hi tat!!!!!! 11:57 it wont take long to get alot 11:57 Hai Cole 11:57 hi /\ 11:57 hi 11:57 i bought fangpyre truck ambush and its huge 11:57 and nice 11:57 I know 11:57 i was talking to Tat 11:57 Awesome! 11:57 11:57 ya 11:58 just bought it 11:58 now? 11:58 3 hrs ago 11:58 oh 11:58 bye 11:58 bye 11:58 Fangpyre truck ambush looks pretty good. 11:58 ya 11:58 its good 11:59 i got at zellers for 20% off!! 11:59 Cool! 11:59 ya 11:59 ive got 10213 its a giant set 11:59 its closing 11:59 ok 11:59 i want to get epic dragon battle 12:00 @Tat wat did u edit on FTA 12:00 A small fix :3 12:01 ok 12:01 well g2 bye 12:01 im eating supper 12:01 k 12:01 Cya 12:01 i want the samari set because it has a black light saber hilt 12:01 bye 12:01 ya same 12:01 bye 12:01 then ill have 4 different hilt colores for my general greivious 12:02 Cool. 12:02 chrome,silver,grey,black 12:03 and them it would make a possible stop motion possible. 12:03 but a greivious bodygaurd is 20$ EACH on ebey 12:04 and you would need two 12:05 <1999bug> ... 12:05 it takes some work for stop mitioning.. at least i think 12:05 .. 12:13 so... 12:13 Knight... 12:14 back! 12:15 (cake) 12:16 Hi 12:16 hi 12:16 (ninja) 12:17 Hey 12:17 hi 12:17 (cake 12:17 ) 12:17 (lol) 12:18 (cake) 12:18 for u 12:18 Thank you 12:18 welcome 12:18 lol watching internet clonewars. 12:18 oh 12:19 Hey 12:19 KP!! 12:19 I need you all to help me 12:19 With what? 12:19 with wat 12:19 The julien thing 12:20 ok 12:20 Dr. Julien is not his name 12:20 What's that? 12:20 I left a picture on the talk page 12:20 ok 12:21 showing the credits with his real name 12:21 Berry Brick keeps on rejecting my proof 12:21 ook 12:21 ok 12:21 TAT!! 12:21 Well, the name "Zane's father" is pretty redundant. 12:22 You'll help? 12:22 @Kingpinn 12:22 ok 12:22 <1999bug> Do we have proof it's Dr. Julien, though? 12:22 Well, no 12:22 Do we? 12:22 look at the talk page 12:22 for Dr. Julien 12:22 ok 12:23 Some credits show Dr. Julien. 12:23 I've heard accounts... 12:23 Really? 12:23 Theres no proof 12:23 Well. Yes. 12:23 And no. 12:23 Yeah, gess not 12:24 so can you help change it to Zane's father 12:24 Heck no... 12:24 ((9450_Epic_Dragon_Battle)) 12:24 nice set 12:24 why not 12:24 <1999bug> I'm going on YouTube to see if it comes up... This is a repeat of Daniel Rocka... 12:24 wish i had it... 12:24 it acually zanes maker 12:24 See. 12:25 In different territories LEGO seems to put different names. 12:25 there's no proof for julien 12:25 -_- 12:25 ya 12:25 poor dr 12:25 you even spelled julien wrong 12:25 I will try to find Proof. 12:25 its "Julian" 12:25 Quit being a Grammar Nazi...... -__- 12:25 You do that 12:25 No, It's Julien 12:25 ya 12:25 Do you have spell check 12:26 me 12:26 Julian is more common in females. Julien is more common in male names. 12:26 ya 12:26 ok... 12:26 Look it up 12:26 Seriously, look at the facts before you jump to conclusions, Kingpinn.. 12:26 Also, I don't know why we must rant about this. 12:26 <1999bug> Can't find any YouTube videos with credits. 12:26 haha 12:27 gah 12:27 When you find proof tell me 12:27 k 12:27 This is really immature of people to rant about a small thing like this. 12:28 12:28 ... 12:28 Ranting like that is immature. 12:29 ya 12:29 ^ 12:29 ageed tat 12:29 Yup. 12:29 ok people 12:29 ! 12:30 Tell me when you find real proof 12:30 My gosh.... 12:30 so... 12:30 ya 12:30 :( 12:30 cake? (cake) 12:31 :) 12:31 "Ya" -ColelovezMintz Hayward Greenlees to Kingpinn2 12:31 no to Tat 12:32 ;D 12:32 Tat? 12:32 :p 12:32 I am Tat. -_- 12:32 ya 12:32 @Kingpinn 12:32 oh 12:32 @tat yup 12:32 Well, got to run ppl 12:32 I know "tat" already 12:32 Wow, bug come to Longest Obby in roblox 12:32 bbl 12:32 It rocks 12:32 ok 12:32 <1999bug> 3= 12:32 <1999bug> Bye 12:33 bye 12:33 yo bug 12:33 im on stage 28 out of 600 12:33 hi bug 12:33 hey 1999bug 12:33 <1999bug> Meh, you're in a full game. 12:33 <1999bug> Hey 12:33 <1999bug> I was here the whole time =P 12:33 did u find proof 12:34 i know 12:34 It rocks 12:34 plz stop 12:34 @pinn 12:34 <1999bug> Agreed 12:34 this is my proof 12:34 <1999bug> And no, no proof yet. 12:34 :D 12:34 <1999bug> Kingpinn, that's just as much proof as the Daniel Rocka thing. 12:35 <1999bug> Which was proved wrong. 12:35 <1999bug> Mater of fact, it was the exact opposite incident. 12:35 ya 12:35 Daniel Rocka? 12:35 <1999bug> They accidentally put Daniel in some credits. 12:35 <1999bug> Of Hero Factory Savage Planet 12:35 <1999bug> Because Daniel was a rumor 12:35 well 12:35 oh 12:36 ninja (ninja) 12:36 <1999bug> I know, yours is the opposite 12:36 the name will be proven one day 12:36 knight (knight) 12:36 hi 12:37 gtg 12:37 bye 12:37 :) 12:37 bye 12:37 :D 12:37 what 12:37 Hey 12:38 :( 12:38 :p 12:38 :) 12:38 :d 12:38 did u guys see the super heroes thing 12:38 ya 12:38 pretty cool 12:38 <1999bug> Yep 12:38 I wanna pre order the game 12:38 ok 12:39 i ate mine 12:39 yup 12:39 yum 12:39 Lex Luthor has an awesome lego villian weapon 12:39 i ate that too 12:39 u ate your game 12:39 ya 12:39 its yummy 12:40 Good thing u werent super man 12:40 ya 12:40 the lex luthor has kryptonite 12:40 :p 12:41 \:o 12:41 i am sm 12:41 :( 12:41 ello 12:41 hi 12:41 Super man! 12:41 ya 12:41 r u alright! 12:41 my name on this means nothing 12:41 ya 12:41 it was the lego version 12:41 there was a mini movie during destroy all aliens with joker,lex,batman 12:42 ok 12:42 I saw it on you tube 12:42 I wish i saw destroy all aliens 12:42 i hate mintz 12:42 gtg 12:42 they have krithnoite! 12:42 bye 12:43 i speelt that wrong 12:43 i didn't like destroy all aliens the title has nothing to do with the show. 12:43 i know 12:43 the worst thing was there was no real villan. and no good plot or climax 12:43 ok 12:44 (ba) 12:44 bye 12:44 bye 12:44 (ba) 12:44 cya 12:44 (ba) 12:45 so hades its u and me 12:46 nevermind 12:46 Or is it? 12:46 ya 12:50 sigh 12:53 hi tat 12:54 hi 12:57 hi 12:59 hi cligger 12:59 s 12:59 Hey! 01:00 hai 01:00 Cligra, u shud go borrow from da ca$h cow if u want dat friendz set. ca$h cow haz good monies! 01:00 im sad i cud no get my friends set :( 01:00 but good idea! 01:00 ya 01:00 or walk up to Wells Fargo and ask fur free monies! 01:00 so... 01:01 g2g bye 01:01 cya 01:01 bai 01:01 free monies gud.... 01:01 ya 01:01 Ca$h COW FOREVER!!!!!!!! 01:01 SDCC tickets went on sale again today at 8:00 :P 01:01 anyways bai 01:01 ok 01:01 8:00 AM 01:02 by by 01:02 I am waiting until after May 15, 2012 though. 01:02 bye 01:02 cows are awesome 01:02 whatever by 01:02 That's when SDCC tickets go on sale to the public again! 01:02 bye 01:02 Hm... 01:02 I seriously need to buy the 4-night tickets.. 01:03 I MUST GET FREE LEGO! 01:03 :P 01:03 :3 01:03 ..... Okay..... 01:03 No matter the cost of the tickets. 01:03 and I will take pics for Brickipedia. 01:03 No matter? 01:03 maybe der'l be free friends! :D 01:03 Huh? 01:03 And wear a Brickipedia T-Shirt. 01:03 :P 01:03 That's more logical 01:03 ;) 01:03 cha$h cow giv gud prices for dem... :D 01:03 ... 01:03 I hope FBTB isn't there... -_- 01:03 :P 01:03 They always are, I think. 01:04 Yup... 01:04 ... 01:04 Ahwell 01:04 The good thing is, San Diego convention center isn't that far... 01:04 :) 01:04 (poke) 01:04 :D 01:04 .. 01:04 .... 01:04 .....\ 01:04 ANYWAY..... 01:04 :3 01:04 \ 01:04 Is FBTB worse then Brickset... 01:04 ? 01:04 I want to buy Brickset. 01:04 .. 01:04 5,000 USD 01:04 :3 01:05 IDCare 01:05 Bye. 01:05 Is that a good offer xD 01:05 yeesa! 01:05 yaaaa! 01:05 brickset isn't trademarked you know :P 01:05 HAHA 01:05 So dumb...... 01:05 ;) 01:06 Since Huw is biased, he might not be able to sell me Brickset XD 01:06 :O 01:06 Should I E-Mail Huw? xD 01:07 "Huw, I want to buy Brickset" 01:08 http://brickset.com/contact/ 01:08 :3 01:12 Well, anyways, I have to do some academics related stuff. :/ Good bye. 01:12 ... 01:14 Hello? 01:15 hi 01:15 I am alone. Bye. 01:38 <1999bug> ... 01:56 <1999bug> ... 02:19 ello 02:27 :/ 02:27 :/ 02:27 <1999bug> :/ 02:27 :/ 02:27 (gorm) 02:27 I was about to E-Mail Huw :3 02:27 :P 02:28 <1999bug> (Scala) 02:28 About buying out Brickset :3 02:28 :D 02:28 But I didn't have the courage. 02:28 I know what he'd probably say... 02:28 Ah, do it! The reply will be funny, at any rate.. 02:28 lol 02:28 If he does let me buy it, I would need staff..... (poke) 02:28 :P 02:28 02:29 :D 02:29 :P 02:29 I should just quit being a wimp and email Huw :P 02:29 (Although he's biased) 02:30 Do it, do it! (chants) 02:30 OK! 02:31 Is 5,000 - 6,000 a lot? :P 02:31 xD 02:31 Eh. Sounds reasonable.. They get a lot of traffic. XD 02:31 Trademark the name first, though! :D 02:41 LOL 02:41 :P 02:41 We get more traffic than brickset. 02:42 :P 02:42 02:42 :D 02:43 What about Eurobricks? 02:43 Ok. 02:43 idk 02:43 let me check :D 02:44 They get twice as many people as us. 02:44 -_O 02:45 So, still room for improvement. :P 02:45 True. 02:45 I am about to send the message, but I can't find the courage to.. :S 02:45 click the button.... 02:46 -__- 02:46 Send it, send it! (chants) 02:46 OK! 02:46 :O 02:52 Ok I sent it! 02:52 :D 02:52 Wait until tomorrow to hear Huw lecture me 02:52 -_- 02:52 :D 02:52 Post the message to my talkpage. :P 02:52 Sure! 02:53 Right when I get the message ;) 02:53 ;) 02:53 I'm making parodies of the admins. How evil do you want to look? 02:53 (on LDD) 02:53 I want to look really ebil 02:53 K 02:53 like Palpatine in hood 02:54 ebil 02:54 I'll give you Dr, Inferno's face... 02:54 *Dr. 02:55 I want a scar! 02:55 i wanna look supa ebil 02:56 I can't give you armour and a Palpatine hood. :/ 02:56 How about a Wolfpack one? 02:56 Wolfpack hood? 02:56 *wolfpack armour? 02:56 wth is that? 02:56 Hood. 02:56 :S 02:56 OH 02:57 I don't wanna wolfpack hood 02:57 K 02:57 02:58 What sorta weapon you want? A banhammer? 02:58 an ADU gun 02:58 =D 02:58 :D 02:59 I hope huw sells me Brickset. 02:59 :I 03:00 It would be mai dream 03:01 I can't find an ADU gun. :/ 03:02 AW!!! 03:02 AWWWW!!!! 03:02 :/ 03:02 it's under the joystick folder 03:02 :D 03:02 Thanks.. 03:04 I still can't find it. I'm useless. :P 03:05 just gimme a red lightsaber 03:05 ;D 03:05 :D 03:05 imma dangerous 03:06 Double-balded? 03:06 *bladed 03:06 no. 03:06 Just give me two lightsabers. 03:06 one in each hand 03:06 :P 03:06 03:07 :D 04:27 ... 04:27 Cligra, I need you 04:31 :p 04:43 hey 04:43 hey 04:43 Tat! 04:43 ;D 04:43 I just got home :p 04:43 oh? 04:43 :P 04:43 School is tuff :p 04:43 We have a musical this year 04:43 Oh, it's like 10:00 PM here ;P 04:43 :p 04:43 It's 2:43 PM there huh? 04:44 :P 04:44 2:44 04:44 3:44pm actually 04:44 whaa? 04:44 :p 04:45 :P 04:45 I offered to buy brickset.com :3 04:45 Will wikia get offended by Ca$h Cow 04:45 Lawl 04:45 Really? 04:45 Yeah. 04:46 I am just waiting for Huw to respond. :3 04:46 How much is the site? 04:46 er, I offered a few thousand USD 04:46 ;P 04:46 I thought Huw doesnt respond to ppl. 04:46 It depends. 04:46 O_o 04:46 MONEY = HUW INTERESTED 04:47 People say he isn't interested in money lawl 04:47 :P 04:47 but let's hope he is :D 04:47 because I want to own brickset. 04:47 Ya 04:47 same 04:47 :P 04:47 My I have some power? 04:47 :p 04:47 Possibly. 04:48 :P 04:48 I want 50% stock :p 04:48 NOWAI 04:48 :P 04:48 20%? 04:48 :U 04:48 I own 100% dawg 04:48 2%? 04:48 I told Huw everything would be the same. 04:48 Link? 04:48 I should say he could edit still 04:49 It was an E-Mail.... I can't link... 04:49 xD 04:49 You can copy paste :p 04:49 How long have you wanted to buy brickset? 04:49 A few months... 04:49 :3 04:50 Let's hope Huw says yes. 04:50 :P 04:50 I want it so badly. 04:50 Wouldn't you have to be 18 or over to buy it? 04:50 O_o 04:51 You called me a Loyal Buddi? 04:51 :D 04:51 u r mai loyal buddi 04:51 U r mai loyal buddi 04:51 I need to add something to my userpage 04:52 :P 04:52 Mine is blank 04:53 I'm adding stuff 04:53 Sure xD 04:54 User:CzechMate 04:54 Hey Cole 04:54 hello 04:55 (why is your name so long?) 04:55 (its my FB mame) 04:55 (Followed By one hundred zeros name? 04:56 what? 04:56 FB stands for Followed By. 04:57 no facebook 04:57 Oh 04:57 yeah 04:57 I dislike Facebook 04:57 ok 04:57 Talk about stalking network 04:58 i used to be my FB name 04:58 ya 04:58 it used to be* 04:59 whay isnt TAT talking? 04:59 why* 04:59 im a fast typer 04:59 Hi 04:59 oh hi 05:00 Sooo tat 05:00 sooooo 05:00 so thats why some of my words are spelted wrong 05:00 *spelt 05:00 *wrong. 05:01 sorry 05:01 like i said before tho> 05:01 :) 05:01 .* 05:01 though* 05:02 Grammar is the most important thing on a wiki. 05:02 i knnow 05:02 but i dont do it on a chat:( 05:03 Know* 05:03 :( * 05:03 3 more days until I'm BOTM 05:03 Whew! 05:03 YA LIKE A BOSS 05:03 ya 05:04 im not even a mod yet! 05:04 but my time will come> 05:04 .* 05:04 I don't think so 05:04 :( 05:04 We have 14 mods already 05:04 ya 05:05 And that IS enough 05:05 Maybe a admin then. 05:05 No... 05:05 :( 05:05 Again, e have enough admins too. 05:05 *we 05:05 22 is alot :p 05:06 I know. 05:06 (new subject plz) 05:06 K. 05:06 How about... 05:06 Monster Fighters? 05:06 Excited? 05:07 Maybe 05:08 .... 05:09 .... 05:10 ?Tat? 05:10 yes 05:10 jk 05:10 Yesssss? 05:11 hehe 05:12 Chat pweese 05:12 ok 05:12 jk 05:12 What do I need to chat about? :S 05:12 xD 05:12 Me. 05:12 I am trying to transfer a domain. 05:12 I iz awesome 05:12 :/ 05:12 Aww 05:13 But it ain't working 05:13 :( 05:13 (cake) for u but shaarrree plz. 05:13 share or else 05:14 fine u both each can have one (cake) 05:14 Does this wiki's skin look good to you? http://ninjas.brickcraft.me/Main_Page 05:15 yup 05:15 CP? 05:15 eat the cake now 05:15 Hmm 05:15 It is very nice 05:15 ok 05:15 What if brickipedia was hosted elsewhere... 05:15 Hmm 05:15 I'd like that 05:15 Would you join it......? 05:16 I would 05:16 Wikia is overpowering us. 05:16 Get rid of ads too. 05:16 :0 05:18 Just add ads of LEGO.com stuff 05:19 Sooo 05:20 LOL 05:20 :P 05:20 Or affiliate Links. 05:20 :p 05:20 :P 05:20 :p 05:21 stupid internet connection 05:21 I need a new signature 05:21 ok 05:21 Everyone has stolen the good ideas :( 05:22 Any ideas Tat? 05:23 no 05:23 Oh noes1 05:23 *! 05:23 I need some Cool 05:23 Can you help me with it? 05:24 I can't seem to edit my sig page :( 05:24 O.o 05:24 Stoopid wikia 05:24 Wait 05:24 It's working now. 05:28 User:Crazed_Penguin/spook 05:28 Sick, huh? 05:28 ya 05:29 yay thanx 05:29 hey 05:29 we hav heeps of gramma 05:29 hey 05:29 ime not uzing gramma 05:29 has PJ been on yet 05:30 Nope. 05:30 PJ? 05:30 Power Jim 05:30 Oh 05:31 I added a link to RandomPage in my sig :p 05:31 Saying "I need you" 05:32 Good idea, am I right? 05:33 Special:Random 05:33 Yeah 05:33 No signatures have it... 05:34 Hi 05:34 Hey PJ! 05:35 I haz updated my signature :p 05:35 Hi CM 05:35 how are you all? 05:36 hey 05:36 Pretty good thanks 05:36 you? 05:36 good thanks 05:38 Just telling LS10 he should probably change his avatar. 05:39 hmmm...... 05:39 :P 05:39 so.... do we have any exciting subjects we can talk about today? 05:39 nop 05:39 lol 05:40 I thinking what I can build for the Sydney or Canberra Brick show? 05:40 Sydney Brick Show? 05:40 Woo! 05:40 Any suggestions? 05:40 I do. 05:40 Alien Invasion scene 05:41 Hmmm... maybe :D 05:41 Requires like 20 Classic Aliens :p 05:41 Or alien Conquest aliens 05:41 Just cheaper. 05:41 :p 05:41 Classic Aliens can be supplied 05:42 :p 05:42 Send the Mothership :p 05:42 Maybe a Athletic track! To support the Olympic game in London this year. 05:43 I also do a lot of AThletics. 05:43 YEAH! 05:43 :P 05:43 gtg bye 05:43 Include the Fastest man :p 05:43 Ok, bye 05:44 An athlete can be a Rock monster, alien, ninja, pirate, etc. :P 05:45 :p 05:45 Alien would be funny 05:45 I do have an idea for your athletics track 05:45 At the back, put a UFO thing :p 05:46 :P 05:46 Maybe 05:46 He's running for the ship; not the track! :p 05:47 XD 05:47 Army dudes are chasing him :P 05:48 :D 05:48 Great idea 05:48 And the track is being destroyed by an army tank :p 05:51 yeah, maybe. 05:52 :D 05:52 UFO abducting people! :P 05:52 :D 06:11 Bye CM 06:11 Cya! 06:56 ... 07:37 hi! 07:38 anyone?you here? 07:39 ): 07:39 :( 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 ha-ha! 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 07:39 boo! 07:40 *gusp* alonely,huh? 07:41 :/ 07:41 hi! 07:41 Hey. 07:41 wazzup? 07:41 Nothin' much. 07:41 :P 07:42 i has been create CX ninjas. 07:42 for ninjago! 07:42 and new cards! 07:42 Hm. 07:42 i will add a picture. 07:43 bye,return in one more minute... 07:45 added pic. 07:46 Hm. 07:46 Cool... 07:46 nice,huh? 07:46 note it made on paint 4. 07:47 Noed... 07:47 *noted 07:47 ed+edna card is funny,huh? 07:48 Yeah. :P 07:50 i even can play this cards.print every one 2 times, 07:50 and print 18 card-backs and paste every "twin" card toghether. 07:50 it's end as wonserful my-edition cards. 07:51 bye! 07:51 Bye! 09:16 ... 09:25 ... 11:16 hello 11:24 Here ye, here ye! 11:43 hi 11:46 Hi. 11:54 hi 11:57 hi! 11:58 wazzup? 11:59 hmmmm. 11:59 hi 11:59 hi! 11:59 im making something in ldd 11:59 what? 12:00 what 12:01 i was create the "epic dragon battle" set. 12:01 o 12:01 k 12:01 a 12:01 y 12:01 wut yu create? 12:01 something 12:02 i dont have eny ideas 12:02 O 12:02 K 12:02 E 12:02 Y 12:02 12:02 i 12:02 12:02 d 12:02 o 12:02 12:02 t 12:02 h 12:02 i 12:02 s 12:02 12:02 f 12:02 a 12:02 s 12:02 t 12:02 e 12:02 r 12:02 ! 12:02 ! 12:02 ! 12:03 y 12:03 e 12:03 a 12:03 h 12:03 i 12:03 d 12:03 o 12:03 nt 12:03 oops 12:03 H 12:03 A 12:03 12:03 H 12:03 A 12:03 ! 12:03 ! 12:03 ! 12:03 did you see my costumized cards of ninjago? 12:04 cool,huh? 12:04 yah 12:04 you use paint 12:04 yes. 12:04 what's the best? 12:04 (paint 4) 12:05 best card? 12:05 hi 12:05 hi! 12:05 hi irnakk 12:05 did you see my costumized cards of ninjago? 12:05 cool,huh? 12:05 huh,irnakk? 12:06 nope 12:06 ggggrrrrrrrrrr. 12:06 link? 12:06 >:( 12:09 im making ninjago customs 12:09 cool 12:09 i have one 12:09 Custom:Ninjago Dojo 12:11 cool figs 12:11 and cool dojo 12:11 kinda blockky but still its cool 12:12 :) 12:13 im gonna make a custom theme 12:13 lotr(customs) 12:14 i already have 1 set 12:15 Custom:Tower Of Orthanc 12:16 blockky and cool too 12:16 im making ninjago minifig packs 12:16 first is modern ninja suits 12:20 :) 12:23 bye 12:36 irnakk 12:37 ........ 12:55 back 12:55 i was making a custom 12:58 im making justice league of america cube dudes 12:59 do you thinks the flash can win the batman 01:01 batman and superman is done 01:01 ok 01:03 Custom:Battle of Helm's Deep 01:03 i made that a few minutes ago 01:05 cool and blockky 01:06 :) 01:06 have you guys heard this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DcfXVL0mh0&feature=BFa&list=SP19907705986C6CBF&lf=list_related 01:06 its awesome song 01:15 have you made a ninjago custom? 01:27 i chancelled it 01:28 have you heard that song 01:28 i posted the link 01:28 Hi 01:31 hell?o 01:31 hello? 01:32 i need to know about the earliest lego movies. can anyone help me? 01:36 well, the newest would be lego ninjago masters of spinjitzu season 2, also called rise of the snakes. 01:41 hi im back 01:42 bye 02:26 Greetings I come in peace 02:27 back! 02:27 (epic intro music) 02:27 Cool 02:28 Hello 02:28 I need some (epicintromusic) 02:28 yup 02:29 and on your page too 02:29 i have some 02:30 cake? but share plz theres only to (cake) (cake) 02:31 two* 02:31 hi clone 02:32 no one decent is on so bye 02:32 bye 02:32 sigh 02:33 how has the most edits here (excluding luwiki..) 02:33 me 02:33 (silenc) 02:33 ..... 02:34 ... 02:34 silence* 02:34 mat? 02:34 mat!!!! 02:34 > 02:34 *? 02:34 sing for me 02:35 hi 02:35 ... 02:35 ? 02:35 sing! 02:35 NO 02:35 now 02:35 Whatever 02:35 never YOU MONSTER 02:35 :o 02:36 nobotys here 02:37 im leaving bye 02:37 cya 02:39 hi 02:39 someoneher! 02:39 hi 02:39 here! 02:39 yay 02:42 hades? 02:42 hi! 02:42 welcome 02:42 Hello 02:42 new pic?! 02:43 Yup 02:43 yay 02:43 cake? (cake) 02:43 No thanks 02:43 :( 02:43 i made it nothing 02:43 :P 02:44 Boohoohoo 02:44 Monster! 02:46 monster monster monster! you monster 02:46 Im not a monster 02:46 eat the cake 02:46 GTG 02:46 bye 02:46 no your not 02:46 a monster 02:47 got to go bbye bye 02:47 cya 03:21 hi 03:22 azrael 03:23 bye 03:34 hello 03:37 hi 03:38 I like megablocks 03:38 ok 03:38 and playmobils 03:38 ok 03:38 i have a lego 03:38 ok i have lorts of lego 03:39 gime a lego 03:39 ok 03:39 squack!!!!! 03:39 My imagen 03:39 it's me 03:40 who 03:40 oh 03:40 this men 03:40 ok 03:40 on mi picture im 03:40 and i like kids 03:40 oh 03:41 i'm your father oof school 03:41 lol 03:41 of cole* 03:41 *LOL 03:41 wha 03:41 LEGO IS A FUCKIN SHIT!!!! 03:42 YOU'RE A BASTARD 03:42 SON OF THE BITCH 03:42 FUCKING JEW 03:42 me? 03:42 YES YOU 03:42 BITCH 03:42 BASTARD 03:42 FUCKING JEW 03:42 VIVA HITLER!"!!!! 03:42 i ll tell the chat mod 03:42 OK 03:43 SUBNORMAL 03:43 PERSON 03:43 no i am telling the mod 03:43 I HATE PEOPLE HOW YOU 03:43 RUN 03:43 TELLING TO THE MOD 03:43 ok 03:43 I'M CRIYING 03:43 que jilipollas 03:43 oh 03:43 no sabes japones 03:43 guiri de mierda 03:44 ururururrurur 03:44 avisa to the mod and eat me 03:44 What's happening here? 03:44 bastardo 03:44 nosing 03:44 que te importe 03:44 Was Cole insulting? 03:44 I 03:44 no 03:44 algun problem? 03:45 No... 03:45 THIS THIS 03:45 telling to the mod 03:45 gay of fucking shit 03:46 ? 03:46 es.fabri511oficcial.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 03:46 http://es.fabri511oficcial.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 03:46 go sosio to the chat 03:46 http://es.turenmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 03:47 You've go to the second chat 03:50 hi 03:50 Umm... 03:50 br1ck! 03:51 help me 03:52 with what? 03:53 there was these person and he was swaring about me and stuuf 03:53 stuff* 04:02 Hola amigos 04:03 I have a box 04:04 http://es.turenmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 04:06 Hi 04:10 Hey Cole 04:10 I sorted out those foul mouthed spaniards 04:11 htanks 04:11 thanks* 04:11 LUWB ssaw it too 04:11 *saw 04:11 ya 04:11 it was bad 04:11 check recent images, is it ok? 04:11 what is 04:11 ? 04:11 It was all I saw but it will get them banned 04:11 ok 04:12 04:12 thanks for helping me 04:12 look at the latest screenshot 04:13 ya plz delete it so no one can see it 04:13 What? 04:13 why should I delete it? 04:13 oh never mind 04:14 CJC, I was wondering if you could help me 04:14 Perhaps 04:14 Seen my latest screen shot? 04:14 No 04:15 Well, check recent files 04:15 it's there 04:15 if you need, I'll link it to you 04:17 seen it? 04:17 i did 04:17 hm 04:18 i hate cuss words on this wiki 04:19 What day was this?? 04:19 the pic? 04:20 Yes. 04:20 today!!! 04:20 Today, around half an hour ago 04:20 a few mins ago!!! 04:20 ya 04:20 apparantly there was more but I only joined to see that, then they left 04:21 ya i seen it 04:21 http://es.turenmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Tehy might be here. 04:21 *they 04:21 they banned me off that chat for no reson 04:22 TAT! 04:22 They left!!! 04:22 ya 04:22 hi 04:22 hi 04:22 Hi 04:22 MasterTuren cussing.jpg 04:22 i saw 04:22 link it 04:22 oh 04:23 he called my some bad name 04:23 s 04:23 Left a warning 04:23 ok 04:24 hi 04:24 how r u doing 04:25 Hi Br1ck 04:25 CLONE!!!! 04:25 :D 04:25 Hey! 04:25 Anyone pre-ordering LB 2? 04:25 no 04:26 sorry 04:26 can't stay long 04:26 ok 04:26 Why must you go? 04:26 Stuff to do 04:27 :( 04:27 will you be back? 04:28 Damn, I gotta go 04:28 hey! 04:28 probably 04:28 bye 04:29 so luwiki bot i know u wont talk but hows a goin 04:30 its a bot it can't talk 04:30 i know 04:30 so whats the point of trying to get it to talk? 04:31 i dont know 04:38 (silence) 04:43 Clone,why do you keep leaving and coming back?(just a question) 04:49 bot. 04:49 idk why clone does. 04:50 ok 05:07 i don't its a glitch 05:07 but i must leave now so bye anyone who is here 05:20 lets there be light awwwwwwwwwww!! 05:21 Hi 05:21 hi 05:22 (cake) cake or cheese? 05:28 hi matt and cole 05:33 hello 05:33 (cake) 05:33 (ba) 05:33 (lol) 05:33 :) 05:34 (batman) 05:35 :) 05:35 ya 05:40 how r u doing? 05:40 (knight) 05:40 (ninja) 05:41 good 05:42 I'm fine 05:45 ya 06:01 your goin on a mission a mission i wonder what it wiil be! 06:02 my baby sister has a lightsaber stuck in her head! 06:04 i got it out! 06:15 watch this 06:15 hi 06:15 Hi 06:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJpTHYDHDAY 06:16 wrong one 06:21 hi 06:29 Hello? 06:29 Hi 06:29 Anyone here? 06:29 Me 06:30 Hi, me 06:35 hi 06:35 hi 06:36 bye 06:43 .. 06:43 so... 06:44 :/ 06:46 Hey 06:47 Hi 06:47 Hey 06:47 :P 06:48 haza 06:50 aka hi 06:54 bye 06:55 Hello 07:03 Hello :D 07:03 :P 07:03 Anyone?? :P 07:04 Hi 07:05 I just made an idea on Cuusoo 07:06 Could you give a link? 07:06 Well, it's on the 2nd Discover page. 07:06 Under the new creations. 07:07 Just copy and paste the link :/ 07:07 This may sound wierd, but I'm not sure how.. :( 07:08 :/ 07:08 O_O 07:08 What is the name of it? 07:09 Ultimate Build Robin 07:09 The tags are: 07:10 I found it 07:10 Ok 07:11 Do you like it? 07:11 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/13121 ? 07:12 I answered. :P 07:13 Are you the person in the comment section? 07:13 Is this it? 07:14 Yes it is 07:14 Em, I'm not. I haven't account on cusoo. 07:14 Oh. :P 07:15 And your idea is very original, but I just can't imagine it as set 07:15 What the heck 07:15 You need-- 07:16 Need what? 07:17 But remeber Mat, LEGO modifies the set some, so they will make it more set-like if it reaches 10,000 supporters. 07:17 Almost there :D 07:17 5 more edits 'till I get on the leaderboard! :D 07:17 Go Drew! :P 07:17 They'll make it way better than yours.. 07:17 Thanks :D 07:17 :@ 07:18 Oh... 07:18 I've been editing the wrong pages :P 07:18 Why don't you please close your mouth CM4S, I worked very hard on Robin. :/ 07:18 Brb 07:19 I could build-- 07:19 Wait 07:19 Whoawahowahowahowa 07:19 What is that supposed to mean? 07:19 Nvm 07:19 But 07:20 TBH 07:20 That Robin is a little. 07:20 .. 07:20 "flat" 07:20 For example 07:20 Try to make the build like 07:20 Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have to say so... 07:20 A real minifigure, 3D, not 2d 07:20 2D* 07:20 I'm giving advice (angry) 07:20 Why doesn't that work.. 07:20 Anyway 07:21 Try making the head round, the arms like real minifigures 07:21 It's OK to give advice 07:21 Make it like a big model of a minifigure 07:21 I saw an AMAZING Club Max model somewhere.. 07:21 <1999bug> Um 07:21 <1999bug> *Confused* 07:21 Who remembers Rock Raiders the game on PC? 08:22 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP3n2VqlIdE&feature=g-all-c&context=G291d071FAAAAAAAAWAA 08:22 <1999bug> o_O 08:22 Saw that 08:23 The last scene cracked me up xD 08:23 Huntress, Azrael, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Ra's Al Ghul, Supergirl, and Zatanna. I need one for all of them, except the last two. I still have to do both of their costumes. I can do them all though. 08:23 <1999bug> The one with effects is less bloody, actually. xD 08:24 Actually, I miscounted. It's eight without Lantern. 08:25 o_o 08:25 You only recognize half of them, don't you? :P 08:27 I know.. 08:27 All but Black Canary 08:27 Ah 08:27 Zatanna is a magician, right? 08:27 Yep 08:27 She's hawt :P 08:28 I'm doing Ra's right now... 08:32 :l 08:33 cool 08:33 U sent FD, right? 08:33 i was playing some stupid game 08:33 Yesh 08:33 The Princess one, right? :D 08:33 .. 08:34 ... 08:34 Leg one..done. 08:35 of what 08:35 Green Lantern 08:35 Comic version 08:35 cool 08:45 Here ye, here ye! 08:46 Hello? 08:46 hello 08:46 Hi. 08:46 here me,here me 08:46 hehe 08:46 hi 08:46 Hi. 08:46 <1999bug> Hi 08:46 hi BUG! 08:46 <1999bug> Hi 08:47 your awesome 08:47 <1999bug> Thnx =P 08:47 ._. 08:47 welcome 08:47 so r u knight 08:47 =) 08:47 <1999bug> He's not awesome, he's Awesomeknight 08:47 Berry 08:47 ya 08:47 I finished the legs.. 08:47 ... 08:48 @CM4S nice pic 08:48 ..Thanks. 08:48 Does it take that long to color the hips green and the legs black? :P 08:48 No 08:48 I had the legs black 08:48 I'm trying to paint them so they look good. 08:49 Even the 1 pixel long side of the leg is green. 08:49 and? 08:49 Okay 08:49 I did that with Black Canary... 08:49 I'm going to do it for Zatanna and Supergirl too. 08:50 I wanna do Zatana.. 08:50 ._. 08:50 what did u edit on lashas blade cycle? 08:50 @CM4S 08:50 Removed a vandal's stupid comment 08:50 NO 08:50 what that 08:50 Oops, I hit Caps lock... 08:50 what was that 08:51 Fine ._. 08:51 oh 08:52 You could try Black Canary, you might find her attractive. 08:52 o-o 08:52 (heart) 08:52 <1999bug> x3 08:52 what was the comment 08:52 (heart) 08:53 .............. 08:53 hi lego 08:53 .................... 08:53 ................. 08:53 ................................. 08:53 ok 08:53 IDK. 08:53 Hey! 08:53 plz dont spam 08:54 OK. 08:54 Oh wait, I didn't miscout earlier. I did finish Huntress 08:54 thx! 08:54 gotta go. 08:54 ok 08:54 your new 08:54 right 08:54 Black Canary.. 08:54 (heart) 08:54 :D :D 08:54 http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/29754/711445-blackcanary_allstars_gb2k.jpg 08:54 LOL 08:55 ok 08:55 Yeah, not that one please...maybe I should make her on second thought... 08:55 ok 08:55 agreed 08:55 Fine 08:55 um. 08:56 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bcanaryx.png 08:56 This one...right..? 08:56 (vampire) 08:56 muhahaha 08:57 <1999bug> Look what it says at the top of MOCPages... o_o 08:57 Well, no cleavage...but I think I'll look for one and then you can do that one 08:57 <1999bug> Real life emergency: Our community member Heather Braaten is missing. Read more here and help if you can 08:57 o.o 08:57 Scary 08:57 Reading more.. 08:57 D: ) 08:58 hi DH 08:58 Best of luck to her family. 08:58 ._. 08:58 bug-Sorry for not answering pmf 08:59 I was playing this stupid game and couldn't get past level 15 08:59 Lol 08:59 (lol) 08:59 Bug-I'll pray for her right now 09:00 Same. 09:00 Can I have a link to one of her projects? 09:00 same 09:01 <1999bug> IDK who she is, I just clicked it. ._. 09:01 <1999bug> But still sad to hear. 09:02 yup 09:02 bug-Sorry for not answering pm 09:02 :p 09:02 Flickr account delete.. 09:03 d 09:03 ok 09:03 <1999bug> Br1ck has a comment on that Flickr photostream of her. 09:03 <1999bug> He is called "Gallery of Insanity". 09:04 i like ca$h cow$!!!$$ 09:04 <1999bug> I recognized his vig. 09:04 can i has link to his flickr? 09:04 <1999bug> ^Her? 09:04 <1999bug> She deleted it months ago apparently 09:04 <1999bug> And all other online profiles 09:05 :o 09:05 Sharing on EB.. 09:05 OMG what is the fuss? 09:05 <1999bug> Community forum? 09:05 <1999bug> DH, she's a missing person.... it's a huge fuss. 09:05 <1999bug> It'll probably be put on TV in no time. 09:06 Is she a lego employee? 09:06 woof! 09:06 <1999bug> No 09:06 <1999bug> She is a fan of LEGO and an established member of MOCPages. 09:07 :p :) 09:07 :( 09:07 bug-ok 09:08 who want a funny vid link 09:09 Not at the moment 09:09 This is sad. 09:09 ok i will later then 09:09 im just trying to cheer u up 09:10 o_o 09:10 http://www.waspc.org/mp/missing.php?wac=12M0004558 09:10 :( 09:11 :( 09:11 <1999bug> CONAN O'BRIEN CALLED LEGO "LEGOS"!!! >=\ 09:11 <1999bug> Mad 09:11 :'( 09:11 <1999bug> Yeah, I saw that CM4S. :( 09:11 :( 09:11 Shared on EB 09:11 oh 09:11 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=67875 09:11 >:( legos are not called legos 09:12 o:( 09:12 Sopwith Camel set news: 09:13 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=67867&pid=1241042&st=0&#entry1241042 09:13 o:) 09:13 coolz 09:13 cake or cheese (cake) 09:14 i (heart) cake 09:14 "It's funny, because it's so true, mmuuhaaa!" 09:15 ._. 09:15 who said that? 09:16 Fan-Suei. 09:16 good 1 point to knight 09:17 Fang-Suei* 09:18 Oh. 09:18 Thanks. 09:18 welcome 09:18 Anyone else here? 09:18 "Look, a pink ninja!" 09:18 who said it 09:19 Constrictai? 09:19 Snike? 09:19 no 09:19 Chokun? 09:19 yes 09:19 i love singing! 09:19 who? 09:20 too hard? 09:20 OOH 09:20 Snike 09:21 yes 09:21 BTW, he said "I like singing" 09:21 New Ninjago tonight! :D 09:21 oh oops 09:21 yay 09:21 IKR 09:21 All Of Nothing. 09:21 All of othing c: 09:21 i watch them all 09:21 I've already seen most of it on YT 09:21 In English? :O 09:21 i seen them all 09:21 no 09:22 still i like the atcion 09:22 Bow to your master! Bow to your master, Serpentine!" 09:22 who 09:22 No, in Korean ._. 09:22 hi 09:22 ya 09:23 Pythor. 09:23 yes 09:23 Try to guess MY quotes... 09:23 ok 09:23 Wth 09:23 mine r easy 09:23 Guys 09:23 "I'll destory your Imagination spark. Just like I did to your father." 09:23 Who said his name was Quinton Steele? 09:24 I saw it on the page. 09:24 And I fixed the things that said "Explorer". 09:24 Same, but where's the proof? 09:24 Don't know. 09:24 paitine? 09:24 Mallock the Malign 09:24 the empire 09:24 am i right Knight? 09:24 the empire? 09:25 RaceLord is right! 09:25 .. 09:25 http://www.bbcw.com/product.php?productid=23499&cat=&page=1 09:25 that was easy 09:25 Whoa 09:25 Nvm 09:25 <43legoman43> hi 09:25 hi 09:26 <1999bug> RL: I don't know if I can include you in my comics as I haven't planned much yet. 09:26 <43legoman43> did anyone have trouble getting into chat 09:26 me 09:26 no 09:26 :( 09:26 <43legoman43> like 30 minutes ago 09:26 ya 09:27 then i disconnected 30 sec ago 09:27 <43legoman43> it said bricki chat had a temporary error 09:27 <43legoman43> why did you disconnect? 09:28 internet connection at my dads is bad 09:28 <43legoman43> oh 09:28 ya 09:28 <43legoman43> my internet is bad too 09:28 <43legoman43> :P 09:28 <1999bug> It said that because Brickipedia's database was down 09:28 <43legoman43> oh 09:28 ya 09:28 <43legoman43> just wondering ; 09:28 <43legoman43> ) 09:29 <43legoman43> ;) oops 09:29 :p 09:29 ;) 09:29 <1999bug> You wouldn't have been able to see pages if it weren't for wikia's secondary databases. 09:29 i know 09:29 my pages were messed for a moment 09:29 Wow! 09:29 Found set descs for more than just Monster Fighters. 09:29 ok 09:29 <1999bug> =L 09:30 LOTR sets? :D 09:30 Um..lemme see 09:30 Yep! 09:30 :D 09:31 ._. 09:31 ... 09:31 ... 09:31 <1999bug> Knight... 09:31 <1999bug> I am your father! 09:31 :o 09:31 Son of a brick, they've been added D:< 09:31 who 09:31 <1999bug> Lol 09:32 (lol) 09:32 hehehe 09:32 <43legoman43> @CM4S :P 09:32 OMG S8 09:32 yes 09:32 jk 09:32 Ninjago set desc! 09:32 Oh wait 09:32 what set 09:32 <43legoman43> what is a set desc? 09:33 Hai 09:33 hello 09:33 GTG in 5 09:33 ok 09:33 <1999bug> Where is this at, CM4S? 09:33 Hey. 09:34 your goiing on a mission a mission i wonder wha it will bee!!! 09:34 going* 09:34 <1999bug> Knight... 09:34 Yes? 09:34 <1999bug> Wanna PM more? >=) 09:34 XD 09:34 <1999bug> Cuz I like to PM. =P 09:34 Sure. 09:34 <1999bug> It's so secretive 09:35 <1999bug> I can tell you all of my secret secrets! 09:35 hehehe 09:35 http://www.bbcw.com/product.php?productid=17951&cat=&page=3 Series 8 c: 09:35 nice 09:36 <43legoman43> I wanna know your secret secrets! ;) 09:36 It doesn't have a list of the Minifigures! (frustrated) 09:36 xD 09:37 <1999bug> I could have told you everything on that page. x3 09:38 <43legoman43> XD 09:39 cows ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WFp4kozlOU)) 09:41 watch it 09:41 :) 09:41 ._. 09:41 did u watch it 09:41 ._. 09:41 No. 09:41 then do it 09:41 ! 09:42 Can someone 09:42 Nvm 09:43 ok 09:45 ............................ 09:45 Soooo..... 09:45 ... 09:45 hey i was goin to say that!! 09:46 gold garadom i awesome 09:46 @RL 09:46 .. 09:47 <1999bug> ... 09:47 sooo 09:47 ................... 09:47 Ssspy.. 09:47 why do constritai have so small legs? 09:47 hi 09:47 hi 09:47 how r u doiing 09:47 They're probably based on dwarfs. 09:48 They're short, they dig. 09:48 ya 09:48 gud 09:48 and there strong 09:48 same 09:48 yay i like singing!!-Snike 09:49 <43legoman43> oh my gosh 09:49 >_< 09:49 :( 09:49 :) 09:49 TAT! 09:49 Hi 09:49 hi 09:49 Hi 09:50 hi 09:50 hi 09:50 ........ 09:50 Skd 09:50 lol 09:50 I found a site with tons of 2012 Set descs 09:51 I even found Series 8 c: 09:51 lol 09:51 cool 09:51 ok 09:51 I made an offer to buy brickset. :P 09:51 and? 09:51 Huw hasn't responded yet. 09:51 xD 09:51 how much? 09:51 Moo? 09:51 13Million? 09:51 A few thousand.... 09:51 :3 09:51 I found Series 8 figs. 09:51 Where? 09:52 really?! 09:52 I wanna see!! 09:52 Well. 09:52 I didn't. 09:52 I found a pre-order page. 09:52 with pics? 09:52 (Cake) 09:52 yay cake 09:52 <1999bug> No pics =\\ 09:52 <1999bug> * =\ 09:52 >:-( 09:52 hi 09:53 hi steve 09:53 hi 09:53 Wazzup everyone? What's the topic? 09:53 cheese 09:53 um 09:53 the ske 09:53 rumors 09:53 sky 09:53 and cheese 09:53 what kind of rumors? 09:53 and pie 09:53 series 8 09:53 I found more DUPLO stuff 09:53 ya and cake 09:53 If I made a LEGO wiki, I would allow Watermarked images xD 09:53 Don't feel like adding it. 09:53 watermelon 09:53 @tat: you wouldn't have your wiki for long... 09:53 thats the new topic 09:54 Were 2012 Summer Friends set descs added? 09:54 (cake) 09:54 dunno 09:54 @Spy: I know how to get around LEGO's copyright stuff 09:54 You just have to deep link files. 09:54 Hello. 09:54 Also, WIkia couldn't shut it down. 09:54 photo editing? 09:54 I would be on my own domain. 09:54 cool 09:54 NVM 09:54 Hey cm4s 09:54 Hi. 09:54 yes 09:54 NOPE. 09:54 8D 09:54 O.o 09:54 hi 09:54 can I try removing the watermark in a photo editor? 09:54 $) 09:55 and post it? 09:55 it aint possible 09:55 go ca$h cow$ 09:55 why not? 09:55 it aint 09:55 just take out all the color of the watermark 09:55 :3 09:55 Volcam is being extra annoying today. Punching a piece of paper with some of your guys names on it. 09:55 Also, it would still be infringing against LEGO's rights. 09:55 I never liked him 09:55 me? 09:55 no 09:55 <43legoman43> I am cow! 09:55 not you 09:56 yay! 09:56 <1999bug> Meh 09:56 cows aren't allowed on chat 09:56 <43legoman43> how did you find that vid? 09:56 <1999bug> Then I better leave. 09:56 . 09:56 <43legoman43> why? 09:56 2+2=pppphhhhhth 10 09:56 cow r not allowed 09:56 <1999bug> Because I'm a cow. x3 09:56 ooh 09:56 bye-bye 09:56 XD 09:56 go be to your farm 09:56 ............................. 09:56 <1999bug> Mooo 09:57 back* 09:57 The names on the paper are skdhjf, cm4s, cligra, knight, and swipe. 09:57 Lol 09:57 <43legoman43> I mean why aren't cows aloud? 09:57 :o 09:57 <1999bug> :O 09:57 What do you guys think of their skin: http://ninjas.brickcraft.me/Main_Page 09:57 aloud??? 09:57 ? 09:57 <43legoman43> allowed 09:57 <43legoman43> sorry 09:57 <1999bug> It's... okay 09:57 because they need to be on ze farm 09:57 I like mints 09:58 I like pie 09:58 i hate them 09:58 I also like (cake) 09:58 "Andrea's Bunny House" 09:58 >_> 09:58 ??? 09:58 that why i eat them :p :d :) 09:58 hehehe 09:58 <43legoman43> @SSX Cows are really not allowed? 09:58 What about cows? 09:58 JK 09:58 Volcam is hitting a writing of me? 09:58 Pfft... 09:58 <43legoman43> ok 09:58 they are allowed 09:59 ya 09:59 <43legoman43> ok good ;) 09:59 He fails. 09:59 effigy 09:59 of volcam 09:59 Why do that when you can break in his house, and kill him with your sword? 09:59 FOOM! 09:59 @Knight he's hitting a piece of paper with your name and some other names. 09:59 He fails. 09:59 Adding Friends Summer sets descs.. 09:59 <43legoman43> @StevenJP915 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WFp4kozlOU 10:00 I'm using an iPad. It says it won't work on mobile. 10:00 ok i asked a kindergaten what 1+1 is and he said 11 10:00 oh 10:00 ya 10:00 :| 10:00 how is your ipad2 cm4s? 10:00 did it impress your friend? 10:00 CM4S has an iPad also? 10:00 i hope he did 10:00 It's awesome! 10:00 So 10:00 much 10:00 features 10:00 :D 10:00 you have an ipad 10:01 ya 10:01 yes he does 10:01 Awesome 10:01 I have an iPad 2 and an iPhone 4S.... :3 10:01 i have a touch 10:01 All I have are Apple products. 10:01 Does anyone have Siri? 10:01 Ya. 10:01 I heard iPad3 has Siri.. 10:01 in Japanese c: 10:01 i herd its cool 10:01 You can port Siri to an iTouch using a proxy 10:01 How much does siri cost. 10:01 The new iPad doesn't have Siri, CM4S. 10:01 That's iOS 5.1 for iPhone. 10:02 Oh. 10:02 ._. 10:02 Steven: Siri is free. 10:02 im pming someone here 10:02 For users that have an iPhone 4S. 10:02 ????? 10:02 It is a built-in feature. 10:02 ;( 10:02 I can't get siri 10:02 i am now 10:02 You can port it to an iTouch VIA proxy if you have a jailbroken iPod touch. 10:03 How did we get on the topic of Apple products. 10:03 idk 10:03 hehehe 10:03 i lke apple pie 10:03 XD 10:03 I like cows. 10:03 me silly ninja 10:03 me NRG Silly ninja 10:04 Found Iilron 10:04 >_< 10:04 Ilrion* 10:04 silyago!! 10:04 *me aims NRG blaster at clmhg 10:04 noooooooooooo 10:04 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Y73sPHKxw 10:05 *ZA-POW!!! 10:05 *Joins the battle for fun.* 10:05 i will use NRG power on u!!! :o 10:05 I will use a gun on you. 10:05 Cole 10:05 Stop being so random (eyeroll) 10:05 ok sorry 10:05 Uh,, 10:05 I will use my sword on you all. 10:05 *aims gattling pie gun at everyone 10:05 Should I add Summer HF descs? 10:05 Randomness is a very good thing. It starts topics 10:05 ya 10:05 *Gun is destroyed by my awesomeness.* 10:06 *BUDUBUDUBUDUH!!! 10:06 ya 10:06 Let me say something random: 10:06 hi 10:06 K.. 10:06 ya 10:06 i 10:06 LIKE 10:06 I 10:06 LIKE 10:06 Capslock? 10:06 brussel sprouts! 10:06 SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOO AAAAAWWWWWEEEEESSSSSSOOOOOMMMMEEE!!!!!!!!! 10:06 Weird 10:06 <_< 10:06 STEVEN 10:06 Warn 1. 10:06 about what? 10:06 eating kids muhahaha 10:06 <43legoman43> VERY weird 10:06 CM4S, you're not a Mod. 10:06 jk 10:06 spam 10:06 I'll give that warning though... 10:07 So? 10:07 why am I getting a warning? 10:07 I have the right to do it. 10:07 You cannot give warnings! 10:07 nope 10:07 You are not a Mod! 10:07 i cant ether 10:07 sorry for whatever I did. I'm just bored. 10:07 You told someone he couldn't give a warning because he wans't a Mod! 10:07 Yes I can. 10:07 It was Cole, I think. 10:08 He said Steven. 10:08 Bug, I 10:08 no 10:08 Speeda Demon desc added.. 10:08 <43legoman43> so anyone can give warnings? 10:08 Not newbies.. 10:08 Anyway 10:08 Series 8 : http://www.bbcw.com/product.php?productid=17951&cat=&page=18 10:09 who wants to watch charlie the unicorn! 10:09 its funny 10:09 No one. 10:09 c: 10:09 no 10:09 <43legoman43> oh 10:10 <43legoman43> what ic charlie the unicorn? 10:10 <43legoman43> *is 10:10 :'( :( :I :) 10:10 its a funny vid 10:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKD5Z32XTdM 10:10 watch this 10:10 We must use this to promote Legos! 10:10 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FbwX_POWAik 10:10 ok 10:11 ;) 10:12 So..?? 10:12 I g2g 10:12 C ya. 10:12 suppa toi, 10:12 Wow. 10:12 Bye 10:12 ok bai 10:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKD5Z32XTdM 10:12 <43legoman43> what is charlie the unicorn?!?! 10:12 don't forget to watch! 10:12 <43legoman43> c ya 10:12 a vid 10:12 I just posted a crap load of 2012 Summer set descs.. 10:12 SSX out 10:12 i am 10:12 You ever feel like one of those people who are losers. 10:12 Because I DONT!!!! 10:13 maybe 10:13 not 10:13 Volcam should feel that though. 10:13 I find it weird. 10:13 ya 10:13 How you never say your brother's name. 10:13 His name is Volcam. That's his real name. 10:13 And my real name is Steven. 10:14 What kind of name is Volcam.. 10:14 Lawmower+ face= ow! 10:14 Warning 1: CM4S, don't go around insulting people's names. 10:14 O.o 10:14 But what is it? 10:14 European? 10:15 Volcams name means expert skateboarder. 10:15 And no. 10:15 .. 10:15 .. 10:15 <43legoman43> I do 10:15 mine means freedom to the people 10:15 i think 10:15 <43legoman43> NOT 10:15 Is he an expert skater? 10:15 but you have to admit he is good at skateboarding 10:15 What kind of name is Volcam.. 10:15 What is it> 10:15 ? 10:16 Im not sure, my parents named it. 10:16 Scottish, European, Egyptian, Swedish 10:16 My name means that I'm awesome, and I'm a knight. 10:16 ... 10:16 -facepalm- 10:16 :P 10:16 :) 10:16 XD 10:16 Really, Knight? 10:17 (eyeroll) 10:17 ya 10:17 :P 10:17 The Legend of Korra is out.. 10:17 What is the legend of Korea? 10:17 Korra? 10:17 *korra* 10:17 Are you on an iPad? 10:17 yes. It's automatic spell fix. 10:18 Thought so. 10:18 That annoys me <_> 10:18 Same 10:18 It makes me wAnna jump out a window. 10:18 JK 10:18 One time I was typing, and it said da** instead of something else... 10:18 O.o 10:18 And Mykheh gave me a Warn 1 for language 10:19 >_< 10:19 hehehe 10:19 <43legoman43> I don't like apple 10:19 I do. 10:19 Same 10:19 Granny smiths are best c: 10:19 You can turn it off in Settings > General > Keyboard 10:19 O.o 10:19 ya 10:19 Granny Smiths are horrible computers. 10:19 @skdhjf you mean the word that sounds the same as the thing that keeps water from going somewhere. 10:20 You know, dams. 10:20 winner winner chicken dinner 10:20 ? 10:21 I was talking about APPLES. 10:21 ^ 10:21 oh 10:21 and i was talkiing about chicken 10:21 hi 10:21 -facedesk- 10:22 We need facepalm and facedesk emotes 10:22 <43legoman43> didn't he say that 10:22 I'll get to it c: 10:22 ?? You can make emoticons? 10:22 I. 10:22 <43legoman43> :) 10:22 Can. 10:22 :d 10:22 <43legoman43> :P 10:22 :d 10:22 AWESOME!! Can you make one of a light saber? 10:23 no 10:23 ..Why would we need it. 10:23 . 10:23 Because it would be fun? 10:23 ..How. 10:23 I have no idea. 10:23 So..no. 10:24 (cake) 10:24 ;( *sniffs* ok. 10:24 ..Really? 10:24 boo hoohoo 10:24 no 10:24 (lol) 10:24 How did u do that? 10:24 l-o-l 10:25 tie fighter 10:25 seceret 10:25 lol () 10:25 .. 10:25 that how u do it 10:25 (lol) 10:25 ( lol ) 10:25 without spaces 10:26 Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. Randomness. 10:26 (lol) 10:26 Yay!! I did it!! 10:26 yay 10:26 .. 10:26 Stop please.. 10:26 me 10:26 Emote suggestions. 10:27 <43legoman43> if you out the mouse on it, it will show you how to make it 10:27 ok 10:27 cool 10:27 Wanna know whats awesome? 10:27 wat 10:27 something awesome. 10:27 charlie 10:27 ? 10:28 I have nomidea 10:28 *idea* 10:28 ok 10:29 So........ 10:29 What do u guys think about Lego lotr? 10:29 Even though I've never read the books nor seen movies 10:29 I love the sets :D 10:29 I haven't either. 10:30 <43legoman43> do people have a link to them? 10:30 No. 10:31 Isnt it weird the day volcam got kicked That I was supposed to yell at u guys. But i befriended u. 10:31 it has been a week 10:31 so 10:31 WAZZUp!?!?! 10:32 oh hi 10:32 the sky 10:32 hi 10:32 <43legoman43> the ceiling! 10:32 both 10:32 <43legoman43> hey 10:32 ya 10:32 Hey Jedi master sith. Did a user named volcam bother you at all? 10:32 no why? 10:32 hi 10:32 hey MM 10:32 because he bothers a lot of people on Chat 10:33 ok 10:33 my space bar is not working very well 10:33 :/ 10:33 ok 10:33 <43legoman43> MM? 10:33 g2g soon 10:33 hello? 10:33 Anyone ever seen the movie The avengers 10:34 ok 10:34 no 10:34 <43legoman43> nope 10:34 this chat will self distrut in 5 10:34 4 10:34 3 10:34 <43legoman43> AHHHHHHHHH 10:34 2 10:34 1 10:35 0 10:35 bye bye 10:35 BOOM!!!!!!!!!! 10:35 10:35 <43legoman43> I survived 10:35 g2g 10:35 <43legoman43> bye 10:35 bye 10:35 cya 10:35 so did i 10:35 <43legoman43> yeah 10:35 <43legoman43> (lol) 10:35 yayay 10:35 I survived too. Bye, 10:35 (batman) 10:36 bye 10:36 <43legoman43> bye 10:36 (batman) 10:36 im not leaving 10:36 Oh 10:36 Liar!!! 10:36 <43legoman43> i know? 10:36 not i was saying bye to someone else... 10:37 <43legoman43> me too 10:37 .... 10:37 <43legoman43> :D 10:37 ¡i 10:37 <43legoman43> nvm 10:37 ok 10:37 winner winner chicken dinner 10:38 hi 10:38 <43legoman43> where did you get that saying? 10:39 It must've been really secret for him to leave when u asked him. 10:39 Hi 10:39 <43legoman43> yeah 10:39 <43legoman43> lol 10:40 sdrawkcab 10:41 <43legoman43> XD 10:41 <43legoman43> out of all things to spell backwards... 10:41 racecar 10:41 U have returned to us! 10:41 ya 10:41 y 10:42 (eyeroll) 10:42 ok back 10:42 hi 10:42 <43legoman43> what time is it for u peeps? 10:42 5:42 10:42 How come whenever someone is sleeping they put Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz? 10:42 idk 10:42 <43legoman43> idk 10:42 4 43 10:42 No, it's 3:42 10:42 Steve 10:42 <43legoman43> it's 6 10:42 <43legoman43> :42 10:42 steve 10:43 Yes? 10:43 yes 10:43 jk 10:43 ok we all more than likely live in different time zones 10:43 Made a "in love" emote 10:43 .. 10:43 ya 10:43 <43legoman43> winner winner salad dinner 10:43 <43legoman43> XD 10:43 10:43 ok 10:43 <43legoman43> G2G 10:44 How do u type the in love emote? 10:44 ok bai 10:44 ya 10:44 <43legoman43> b 10:44 <43legoman43> y 10:44 <43legoman43> e 10:44 It hasn't been added. 10:44 oh. 10:44 oh ok 10:45 Ugh, you're all so annoying <_> 10:45 <43legoman43> see you minifigs tomorrow 10:45 why 10:45 Volcam is the most annoying. 10:45 <43legoman43> sorry CM4S 10:45 ok 10:45 <43legoman43> for anything that I did 10:45 <43legoman43> that is annoying 10:45 why am i annoying 10:45 If he were here it would be madness. And war. 10:45 ya 10:46 sigh 10:47 nobotys talking 10:47 o 10:47 *holds gun to head* 10:47 l 10:47 noooooooo 10:47 Guys 10:47 Please stop <_> 10:47 yes 10:47 don't worry, it's full of blanks. 10:47 Ok 10:47 ok 10:48 *sighs* 10:48 @Cm4S why am i soooo annoying 10:48 and how am I annoying? 10:48 hi TM 10:49 =d 10:49 CM4S? 10:49 grrrr 10:49 ok 10:49 he does not want to anser then 10:49 :] 10:49 :( 10:49 :o 10:49 ;( 10:50 ;o 10:50 Green please use the best you can in spelling and stop with the spaces 10:50 ;( 10:50 dude, r u staying or leaving? 10:51 its a glitch 10:51 leaving i guese 10:51 Someone say something random. That is an order! 10:52 hddjklxc 10:52 pie! 10:52 there 10:52 (poke) 10:52 haguhguhguhguh. 10:52 (scala) 10:52 :I 10:52 (scala) 10:52 How'd u do that Cole? 10:53 ()+scarla=(scarla) 10:53 ya 10:53 (scarla) 10:53 nope 10:53 stop lego43 10:54 it is a glitch! 10:54 he cant help it 10:54 (scarla) 10:54 It didn't work. 10:55 it is scara 10:55 (scara) 10:55 (scara) 10:55 hi tat 10:55 Still not working. 10:55 And who's tat? 10:55 (scala 10:55 (scala) 10:56 haha 10:56 (scala) 10:56 WOOOOOO!!!!! 10:56 (scara) 10:57 .... 10:57 hahaha 10:57 Super amazingly awesome things that are super amazingly awesome. 10:57 yup 10:57 Marco!!!! 10:58 cake? everyone? (cake) 10:58 polo 10:58 (Mario) 10:58 (mario) 10:58 (ba) 10:59 (ba) 10:59 (angry) 10:59 Dang it! 10:59 hi skdhjf. 10:59 (books) 10:59 hahah 10:59 (books) 10:59 (yn) 11:00 O_O 11:00 (ghost) 11:00 (joker) 11:00 (moon 11:00 (moon) 11:00 (moon) 11:00 (n) 11:00 (sun) 11:01 !! 11:01 (pacman) 11:01 Failure!!! 11:01 (packman) 11:01 (pacman) 11:01 hahahaha 11:01 (stop) 11:01 Sorry, but I g2g. 11:01 C ya. 11:02 (squirrel) 11:02 bya 11:02 cya 11:02 (dog) 11:02 (bot) 11:03 x( 11:03 (*) 11:03 (* ) 11:05 (angry) 11:05 ■ >:O 11:05 ■ >:-O 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ba) 11:05 ■ (mrt) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (batman) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (blush) 11:05 ■ :] 11:05 ■ :-] 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (books) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (confused) 11:05 ■ :S 11:05 ■ :-S 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (content) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (cool) 11:05 ■ B) 11:05 ■ B-) 11:05 ■ 8) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (crying) 11:05 ■ ;-( 11:05 ■ ;( 11:05 ■ :\'( 11:05 ■ :'( 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (fingers crossed) 11:05 ■ (yn) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (frustrated) 11:05 ■ >:-/ 11:05 ■ >:/ 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ghost) 11:05 ■ (swayze) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (happy) 11:05 ■ :-) 11:05 ■ :) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (heart) 11:05 ■ (h) 11:05 ■ (<3) 11:05 ■ <3 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (indifferent) 11:05 ■ :/ 11:05 ■ :-/ 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (laughing) 11:05 ■ :D 11:05 ■ :-D 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (mario) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (moon) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ninja) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (nintendo) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (no) 11:05 ■ (n) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (owl) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (pacmen) 11:05 ■ (pacman) 11:05 ■ (redghost) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (pirate) 11:05 ■ (arr) 11:05 ■ (argh) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (sad) 11:05 ■ :( 11:05 ■ :-( 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (silly) 11:05 ■ :P 11:05 ■ :-P 11:05 11:05 11:05 (angry) 11:05 ■ >:O 11:05 ■ >:-O 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ba) 11:05 ■ (mrt) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (batman) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (blush) 11:05 ■ :] 11:05 ■ :-] 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (books) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (confused) 11:05 ■ :S 11:05 ■ :-S 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (content) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (cool) 11:05 ■ B) 11:05 ■ B-) 11:05 ■ 8) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (crying) 11:05 ■ ;-( 11:05 ■ ;( 11:05 ■ :\'( 11:05 ■ :'( 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (fingers crossed) 11:05 ■ (yn) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (frustrated) 11:05 ■ >:-/ 11:05 ■ >:/ 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ghost) 11:05 ■ (swayze) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (happy) 11:05 ■ :-) 11:05 ■ :) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (heart) 11:05 ■ (h) 11:05 ■ (<3) 11:05 ■ <3 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (indifferent) 11:05 ■ :/ 11:05 ■ :-/ 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (laughing) 11:05 ■ :D 11:05 ■ :-D 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (mario) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (moon) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (ninja) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (nintendo) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (no) 11:05 ■ (n) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (owl) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (pacmen) 11:05 ■ (pacman) 11:05 ■ (redghost) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (pirate) 11:05 ■ (arr) 11:05 ■ (argh) 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (sad) 11:05 ■ :( 11:05 ■ :-( 11:05 11:05 ■ ■ (silly) 11:05 ■ :P 11:05 ■ :-P 11:05 11:05 11:05 Warn 1 11:05 no spam 11:05 ok sorry 11:05 -_- 11:06 i was copying and pasting the emotes for chat 11:06 (universally unaccepted) 11:06 i am not a (stephanie) 11:08 *sigh* 11:09 sorry 11:09 :( 11:09 i crying 11:13 Hello children 11:13 hi 11:14 I lopve you all 11:14 hi Tat 11:14 Hello my child 11:14 im not talking to you 11:14 Thats what you think, my child 11:15 stop calling my child plz> 11:15 .* 11:16 Sorry, son 11:16 done call me son or anything else 11:16 sorry, 11:16 ok 11:17 I live in Canada 11:17 same 11:17 where 11:17 Grande Praire Alberta 11:17 U??? 11:18 Dawson creek b.c 11:18 or Rimbey 11:18 i live in Rimbey the most 11:18 really, wow your 2 hours away, I actually live in Sexsmith but I say Grande Praire 11:19 oh ok 11:19 That is AWESOME, a fellow Canadian 11:19 gotta go see ya 11:19 cya eh? 11:19 bye 11:20 i am along 11:20 alone* 2012 03 28